A New Year
by KayLay23
Summary: Degrassi is back from the summer and Claire has change a lot. Let's what this year has in store for her.
1. Start of something Else

Chapter 1

Clare stepped off the bus to see her best friend Alli Bhandari waiting for her. They haven't seen each other the whole summer. Clare stayed with other family members to get away from Toronto and the people in it. Clare talked to Alli on the phone and told her that she changed her look a little, but Alli didn't think that she that much until she saw Clare.

"Oh my Gosh! Is that Saint Clare coming off the bus?" Alli asked before she hugs her friend.

"The one and only." Clare replied confidently.

Alli could tell Clare has changed a lot over the summer. She was more confident but not nearly as confident as Alli was. Not only that but she also got a makeover. Her hair cut right below her ears in messy natural looking curls. She was dressed in a flower pattern shirt with a purple cardigan, dark ripped skinny jeans, and some black flower sandals and match her necklace.

"When did you get so hot Claire? One summer away from Toronto can really change a person" Alli states.

"You really think so?" Clare asked

"I know so, I love her makeup! How did you learn how to do that Clare?" Alli responded.

"My Aunt showed me some different ways to do my makeup." Clare said excitingly.

"Well she did one great job." Alli said quickly.

Before either of the girls said anything else the bell rang and the two best friends walked together to their first class of the school year.

First class was history. Clare was excited that she had her first class with her friends Alli, Dav, and Connor. They all talked a little and caught with each other since the summer. They were all laughing and having a good time until KC and Jenna walked in.

Alli looked that them with hatred, mostly for KC. She never forgave them for what they did to Clare. Dav and Connor weren't that thrilled either. Over the summer Dav and Connor tried to hang out with KC but he basically ditched them because Jenna and him spent almost every second with each other. He didn't even call them once over the summer.

Clare on the over hand, was shocked that she didn't feel anything when they both came through the door. Clare though that when she saw KC, she would melt or when she saw Jenna, she would feel anger. But to her surprise, neither emotion came up. Clare was finally over KC and she no longer held a grudge against Jenna. She decided to leave the past to the past and move forward.

"Clare, are you okay?" Alli asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've matured and I'm not going to hold on to a silly grudge that happened last year ." Clare replied.

"Good for you Clare! You deserve way better than that cheating bastard KC" Alli stated.

Clare smiled and looked over to KC and Jenna who were both staring at her. She looked away as if she didn't really care.

After class Clare and Alli headed for their lockers since they were both right beside each other. They were putting their books away until they heard KC and Jenna fighting right behind them on the other side of the hallway.

"KC, why don't you listen to me anymore?" Jenna asked angrily.

"Why are you always complaining about me not listening? KC asked making a point.

"Because you never listen to me!" Jenna shouted

KC shhhed her to be keep her voice down so they wouldn't make a scene.

"Because all you want to talk about is yourself! Power squad, your hair, your image. Will you give it a rest!" He walked away after the fight.

Clare couldn't help but laugh that the fight. Just because she was over KC, doesn't mean she can't enjoy the sweet smell of karma.

"What was that all about?" Clare asked Alli.

"They've been fighting on a regular basis now. Mostly about stupid stuff." Alli said.

"More stupid than what just happened?" Clare said sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised." Alli said as they both laughed and walked off to their next class.


	2. The New Guy

**This one is kinda short. But you know can't make everything long.**

Chapter 2

Clare, Alli, Dav, Connor, and Wesley sat together at lunch. Since it was the first day, they decided to sit together. They all started to eat their lunches and talk about how the first half of the first day as went.

"Man, I can't believe it's the first day and I already have math homework." Dav said in an annoyed voice.

"Stop complaining! I already have an English essay and a biology quiz for next week." Connor said in an even more annoyed voice.

Just as they were about to a competition on who had the most homework, Alli changed the subject by asking "Who's the new kid over there?"

Everyone was now looking at a tall brunette boy who was in all black who was walking over to a empty table. Clare shouldn't help but stare, it was like she was paralyzed. She had ever seen someone so interesting. Clare had the ability to read people like one of her books but, for some reason she wasn't able to do that with this guy.

"Oh that's Elijah Goldsworthy. He's in my art class." Dav told everyone while he was opening his bag of chips.

"What's he like?" Clare and Alli asked that the same time, so curious to find out more about this handsome new comer.

"I don't know really, he keeps to himself. I wanted to introduce myself but something told me he wanted to be left alone." Dav said as if he also wanted to know what this guy was all about. "He seems pretty badass to me." He added to his statement.

Clare was still staring at him. _'Elijah Goldsworthy'_ she thought aloud quietly. But right when she said it, he looked up from his book right at Clare like he had heard her thoughts. She was caught, but she turn around and starting blushing. She looked back at him to see if he was still staring and he was. When she looked at him, he simply smirked with the left side of his mouth. Clare blushed even more. She shyly and slowly turn around.

"Oh Clare, the new kid just smiled at you, you should totally go talk to him." Alli suggested.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Dav said sarcastically. Alli kicked Dav over the table which made Connor laugh.

"I don't know Ali. He didn't look like the type of guy that would be interested in me." Clare said shyly.

"Come on Clare! You're the total package, any guy would be totally dumb don't wanting something like you." Alli said as she tried to convince Clare.

Right then, Claire noticed that Wesley looked kinda upset. _"Oh no, is he still hung over that kissing game thing that happened that Alli's party?"_ Clare asked herself in her mind.

"Okay Alli, just leave it alone." Clare pleaded to spare Wesley's emotions. But of course Alli didn't noticed Wesley and Keep at it.

"No Clare! You need a guy. How else are you suppose to get over KC!" Alli asked without thinking. She knew she was in for it.

"Thanks for bringing that up but besides, I already told you. I'm over the whole thing." Clare said while making her point.

"Clare, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that." Alli tried to apologize.

"Yes, you did. And it's okay. I think I'm just going to cut lunch early and go to the library. Bye guys." Clare told the table as she walked away.

Yes, Clare was over KC, but she still didn't want people bringing up without or with a warning. Clare was deep into thought but still she noticed that Elijah wasn't at the lunch table anymore.

_"Wonder where he went. Wait, Clare why doesn't it matter. It's not like you have to know where he is every single second of the day."_

As she made her way to the library, she saw that Elijah was in there through the windows. Once she saw his face, she hesitated. She almost turned around but she knew she had to study and the library was the only place that was quiet enough. She decided to go in. Her heartbeat went faster as she was walking. As she walked through the doors, she started to get butterflies and when he looked at her as she walked passed him, she couldn't breathe.

_"Why does this boy have the power over me. I've never even talked to him before! For all I know, he could be a jerk! But for some reason, I know that's not true. Some how I know that that he is nothing like that. I wanted to know more. Get inside he's mind, see what's really going on up there."_

But couldn't just go up to him and said "Hi I'm Clare and I want to know if you'll let me invade your brain" She couldn't! So, she just walked passed him quickly. She didn't even tried to look at his face while passing either. She couldn't risk her looking at him and for him to see her blushing the color bright red. So, she picked a sit on the other side of the bookshelf he was sitting next to.

Claire started studying, on the first day of school. It's was just notes that she took in History. Easy stuff for Claire. She was focused on the notes until she noticed that she could see him right through the bookshelf once a student picked up the books that were blocking the view of Elijah.

_"Oh no! How am I suppose to focus now without starring at his green eyes.. wait green eyes? Hpmm, they're pretty too." _

Luckily for Clare, she managed to stop starring and focus on her notes right when he looked up and noticed the gap of missing books and had a view of Clare. Clare saw this at the top corner of her eye. _"Wow, good timing Clare. That would of been really awkward and embarrassing if he saw him starring at him."_

Before Clare could even read a another word on her notes, the bell rang. Time for English, which Clare was thrilled about. English was her favorite subject. She was excellent that it too.

_"English should get my mind off of everything, hopefully."_

At that, she left to go to English.


	3. Meet Eli Goldsworthy

Chapter 3

Clare walked in her English class with the eleventh graders. She was gifted in English so the school thought she would be best in there. She sat on the second row, closest to the window on the last column. She hated the thought of her head being in the way of the people behind her but she also wanted to be able to see the board for notes.

Clare was really wanted to start with a free write for the first day so that she can get her mind off of everything. KC, her parents, Elijah. _"Wait, Elijah? Claire stop thinking about this boy, the true is you may never even see him again. Besides he probably most definitely doesn't go for girls like me. He like a rebel girl who breaks all the rules. Or maybe he just has a girlfrie.."_ But for some reason she stopped her mind from even thinking about that. For some reason, she didn't like the thought of that. _"Oh well, Clare. Just keep moving, we don't want another KC situation again, do we?"_

When she finally started thinking about something else she started getting her textbooks and notebook when the one person who she least expected to walk in came through the door came walking up to the sit beside her, Elijah Goldsworthy. She was in totally shock. She couldn't believe the mysterious boy from the library who she thought was incredibly gorgeous was in her English class. She was in such shock she couldn't even answer the question he asked her right then.

"Is this sit taken?" He asked while pointing at the desk next to her's.

Clare just sat there starring that him like he was Elvis' ghost himself. He was just kinda standing there wondering why she wasn't saying and just starring at him like he's the walking dead. He tried asking again.

"Hello?" waving his hand in front of her face. "Is this sit taken?" He again.

Clare fell out of her gaze. "Uhh.. No, it's free.." She said nervously. "

He sat down put his bag on the other side of his desk. Clare hit her head with her palm while he wasn't looking._ "Wait to go! You totally just froze starring at him like he was some sort of Greek God. Now he think you're a big loser!"_

When he turned back around Clare tried to make it look like she didn't just freak out about starring at him and looked down at her book. The boy looked over and saw the book she was reading. It was a book he had already read.

"It's a great book." He said spontaneously.

Clare turn her head and simply said "Huh?"

All he did was smirk at the left side of his mouth.

"Eli Golsworthy, what's your name?" He asked her in total interest. She was still dumbfounded that a guy like him would be interested talking to a girl like her. "Cl.. Clare. Clare Edwards" she stuttered.

"_Why am I so nervous around him? I told myself I wasn't going to get in the boy drama thing this year, but he was so mysterious! Why can't I read him? I can't take my eyes off of him, It's like he has a spell on my heart which my mind can't escape!"_ Clare thought to herself

"Well, nice to meet you Clare Edwards." He said. She was star stuck, but she eventually pulled it together.

"Umm… so I'm guessing Eli is short for something?" She dared to ask.

"Your guessing is correct. Elijah, but I'd rather you call me Eli." He said in a kind of nice demanding way.

The rest of the students started to come in and fill up all the sits. Clare wanted to say something else to the boy she just met but she couldn't come up with anything. It felt kind of awkward to her. She wondered if he felt the same awkwardness. Thanks goodness that the teacher came in and told everyone to be quiet.

"Hello class. Welcome to the first day of 2010-2011. I'm Mrs. Doses and today we will be starting the year off with a writing telling us what you did this summer or tell something you wanted to do, but didn't get the chance to. After you are done you can read a book of your choice." She said as though she was thrilled to come back to school. "You may begin."

Clare started right away with her summer story. She was trying to hurry so she could read one of her Vampire books again.

Clare was so distracted by her writing; she didn't even realize that Eli was starring at her for a good 5 minutes straight. When she looked up at him, he was looking at his book reading.

"_Wow, he's a fast writer."_She thought inside her head. For some reason, she decided to keep a note of that.

After Clare finished her writing, she began to read her Vampire book. Lost in the literature, she didn't even notice that the bell rang the second it did. She was out of her trance when the teacher told her that the bell rang.

"Alright class, tomorrow we will be starting a partner reading story. You and your partner will be reading a book together and telling each other about your opinions. Be prepared for class tomorrow." Mrs. Doses shouted as the students growled with hate at that sentence like it was the end of the world.

"_Partners? Wonder who my partner will be? Oh gosh. What if... E.. Eli is my partner?"_ She started to think about her thought. Part of her was excited about the thought of getting to know him better. But another part was scared that she wouldn't be able to focus on the project. _"If I can't even talk to the guy without stuttering, how may I going to be able to work on a reading project with him?"_

She walked out of class and saw Alli was waiting for her. Alli was starring at a guy Clare didn't know. He looked new.

"Who is that?" Clare asked.

At first Alli didn't hear Clare. "ALLI!"

"Oh, umm, hi Clare. What did you say?" Alli asked obviously to reality.

"Who is he?" Clare asked as if she demanded Alli to tell her in a playful way.

"What are you talking about?" Alli asked kind of avoiding the question.

"Come on! I know you were starring at that guy right there." Clare pointed but Alli stopped her.

"No, Clare! Don't point at him." She said quietly.

"Then tell me!" Clare demanded again.

"Umm, I don't know his name." She said.

"Alli, your starring at him like your in love with him and you don't even know his name?" Clare asked forgetting about her starring at Eli at lunch and in the library.

"Your the one to talk Mrs. Elijah Goldsworthy!" Alli teased.

Clare couldn't help but blushed at that. "Shut up! It's not even like that. I barely know him." Clare said in defense. But Clare was too busy thinking about Eli to listen to Alli talk while they were walking down the hall. But that didn't last long.

"Clare! Hello, did you hear me?" Alli asked.

"Oh, sorry what?" Clare responded finally.

"Elijah is looking at you right now." Alli pointed with her eyes to Eli. Indeed he was starring. Clare's heart stop for a good 5 second when she saw this. He smirked with that same smirk in English. _"Oh that smirk!"_ Clare thought. But she couldn't keep on about this.

"It's nothing. And it's Eli." Clare looked at Alli to see a confused face. "He like to be called Eli, not Elijah."

And with that they walked off to their next class talking about other stuff.

**More is coming soon! :)**


	4. Coffee and Some 'Old' Friends

**Chapter 4**

When Clare got home she started to do the homework she got the first day. She didn't really mind it but she didn't ask for it either. She decided to take a little break from homework and studying to get something to eat. She went down to her kitchen and opened the refrigerator to see what they had to eat. Claire parents weren't at home. Her mom was off doing some work stuff and for her dad, there was no telling where he was. Lately her dad seemed distant from her and her mom. He was never home that much and whenever he was, he and her mom were always fighting. So Claire was relieved that she wouldn't have to hear any shouting after her first day.

As she was looking for something to eat her phone rang. It was Alli.

"Hey Clare-Bear, you wanna go to The Dot and get some coffee, maybe a little homework." She asked.

"Sure, let me just call my mom to tell her in case she comes home early." Clare told Alli.

"Okay, sounds good. See then. Bye love." Alli said goodbye.

"See ya." Clare said goodbye more simply then Alli.

Clare called her mom and she was cool with it. So Clare grabbed her books, some cash, and she was off.

When she got her she saw Alli sitting at their usual table. "Hey, let go get some coffee inside." Alli said as Clare walked up. They went inside and Alli went up to counter first and got her coffee then Clare ordered her coffee

As she finished her order she heard a sudden voice right behind her that shouted "Clare-Bear!" Claire knew this annoying voice, she knew all too well. She turned around and there she was Jenna attached to KC's arm. "Hey Clare." KC said as if he was wondering if he should of said it all at all.

"Hi guys." Was all that Clare said. Claire was over the whole thing but that doesn't mean that she wants them to come up and talk to them.

"What are you girls doing her?" Jenna asked trying to make small talk.

"_To get coffee, what else would we be here for?" _ This sentence came up in both Clare and Alli's mind.

"Nothing, just getting some coffee and going homework." Clare said as if she wished they'd walk away.

"Oh sounds fun. Well I guess we'll leave you to that. Bye Clare, bye Al.." But before she said goodbye she saw a face filled with hatred from Alli's face. So they just left at that.

Alli feeling accomplished turn to Clare. "I still don't know why you forgave them." Alli trying to figure it out.

"I haven't forgiven them yet. I'm just over it. Until they both actually come up to me and apologize for what they did, I'm not planning letting them back into my life." Clare said with confidence which Alli noticed.

"Wow Claire, you tell them." Alli said feeling proud of Clare.

"Okay, here you go Ms. Edwards. One Coffee." Spinner said in a sarcastic tone handing her the cup.

After Claire paid for her coffee they sat back down. They went over all the the work they needed to just started talking about anything else.

"So Claire, what are you planning on doing about Eli?" Alli asked very curiously.

Clare hoped Alli wouldn't bring this back up but now that she did, she wasn't going to stop asking until Clare responded to the question. Which in some way, Clare didn't mind talking about it, she liked talking about Eli, even though she hasn't talked about him that much or even talk to him that much at that.

"What can I do Alli. He's a guy who is new at Degrassi and in my English class but that's it." Clare said. She had forgotten that she didn't tell Alli about Elli and her being in the same English class, so when she mentioned this, Alli went a little crazy.

"Ah! Oh my gosh Clare! He's in your English class? Where does he sit?" Alli asked. Of course she would ask that.

"Umm, he sits beside me." Clare blushed hoping that Alli wouldn't notice.

"Clare! This is a sign! You and Eli were been to be together." Alli said overly excited.

"Alli let's not take it that far. Meant to meet some one is one thing but soul mates is on a totally different level." Clare argued.

"Clare, take a chance. Get to know him a little. Okay, let's see you could talk to him during lunch, in the hallway, English. There are all these possibility that you can take!" Alli said.

"Alli you know I can't just go up to him and say hey. I', not like you." Clare wished it could be that simple.

"Well is there no other way?" Alli asked.

Clare thought about it. "Well tomorrow Mrs. Doses is giving us reading partners and there is a good possible chance that I'll have him as a partner, since we are right beside each other alphabetically and in desk." She thought aloud.

"That's perfect! That's your chance. I swear if you get him as a partner you better use that advantage." Alli argued.

"But Alli what if he's not into girls like me or what if, you know, he has a.. girlfriend." Clare asked.

"Well then make him like and Clare, really, he moved from who knows where. If he did have a girlfriend from where ever it is he's from, we both know that 3 of 4 times, long distance relationships never work out. And besides Holly J. didn't stop you from kissing Declan on the neck." Alli said teasingly.

"Oh why did I ever tell you about that?" Clare asked.

"Because I'm your best friend and you tell me everything."

"Oh yeah." Clare sounded upset because of the whole Declan thing. She was just now getting over that whole thing. Thanks Alli.

"I'm serious Clare. You better take your chance because I can't take much more of seeing my best friend sad all the time about boys."

"Okay. Don't worry. I will" Clare said as she was getting her stuff together.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow. Later."Alli and Clare shared goodbyes.

All the sudden, Claire couldn't wait until tomorrow to see who her partner would be.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Sorry about Clare's name being wrong before, I'll change it soon for the other chapters.**

**And by the way, can someone tell me the correct way to spell Mrs. Doses?**

Chapter 5

Clare was walking home when her mind started drifting off. Guess who she started thinking about, you guess right, Eli. Clare smiled uncontrollably when Eli's name came up in her mind. She started thinking about his hair, his eyes, his face, his body.. _"Wow, slow down Clare. You only know his name and your already thinking about that kind of stuff. We don't want another Declan to happen." _Clare tried to stop thinking about Eli but she couldn't. He had that stupid spell over her. Clare keep asking herself 'why does this boy have this effect on me, I barely know him' over and over again, but she couldn't explain it. She has never felt this way but she wasn't going to say that she was in love with him or even say that she liked him already. She needed to get to know him before she could decide anything anymore.

Clare's was so lost in her thoughts she didn't noticed that she walked right passed her house. She finally noticed and quickly turned around and walked up to her door. When she did this, she heard her mom and dad shouting at each other. Clare didn't want to walk in the house with that going on but she couldn't just sleep outside until school started in the morning.

She walked in and walked right passed her parents. Of course they didn't notice from all the fighting. She didn't want to say anything so she just went up stairs and laid down in her bed starring at the ceiling trying to cancel down the shouting. She tried to get lost in her thought again but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't help but think about the trouble that her family is in and the trouble that is in the future. She started crying and soon asleep with the shouting and her tears.

She wanted to go to sleep to get away from her life and dream something happy. She wanted to dream a dream that would make her happy.

**Clare's dream**

Clare wake up and started getting ready for school.

When she walked downstairs, she saw her mom and dad hugging each other and getting along like they used to be.

"Oh good morning honey! Breakfast?" Her mom said in the most happiest voice she's ever had in a long time.

Clare sat down and ate her breakfast her perfect mom and dad.

When she went to the door to go to school, her mom and dad gave her hug and a good luck before going to school.

The second day of was going to be better than the first, Clare hoped.

When Clare got to school she saw her friends hanging outside. She loved her friends. She also noticed that Dav and Alli were sitting quite close together. Turns out, they started dating. And her other friends were laughing and having fun. But right before she got to her friends, Eli was in front of her. Clare wasn't as nervous as she normally was. But she just stood there until he said something.

"Clare Edwards, can I ask you a question?" He asked her.

"Depends on the question." Clare said in a flirty voice.

He smirk with that same smirk from before. Clare loved that smirk.

"Clare, I was wondering if you wou.." But Eli was interrupted by a boy he didn't know.

"KC?" Clare asked in shock and anger that he interrupted their conversation.

"Clare, I want you back. I was stupid for taking Jenna. I only want you. I'm sorry" KC explained.

Clare was in utterly shock by this. She has been waiting for this moment for a long time. She have been wanted KC to say those words for a long time so she could say this.

"Well it's too late KC. I don't want you. Now go away." Clare told KC with much satisfaction in her voice. She tried to turn back to Eli but KC wouldn't let her.

"But Clare I left Jenna for you, I only want.." But he put his hand on her, Eli didn't let him finish his sentence before jerking his hands off of Clare's arms. He got in between Clare and KC.

"She said go away." Eli said with a forcefully voice. He had that 'if you don't leave her alone, I'll break you into two' look on his face.

"I'm pretty sure this is between me and Clare. Back off freak." KC tried to push Eli out of the way but out of no where Eli got one good punch straight in KC's face.

Clare couldn't believe her eyes at the sight of this. _"Why is Eli doing this? He was acting like it was he's purpose in life to protect me."_

"What is with you Eli? You didn't have to go tha.." But she didn't get to finish her sentence.

Eli turned around, when he did inched closer her putting one hand on each cheek and kiss her. He kiss her with a passion she had never experienced before. They broke apart with his hands still on her cheeks. She blushed insanely. He feel that her cheeks got warmer. He was taking that as a good sign. He finally took his hand off of her cheeks and stood close to her, right before their bodies touching.

"So, you.. wanna go out sometime?" Eli asked her like he didn't know what the answer was already.

"Of course." she said excitingly. Eli laughed at his.

"How else am I going to reward my rescuer?" Clare asked in a playfully voice. Eli slightly blushed at that.

"I've got an idea." Eli said while grabbing her waist with one hand and the other in his back pocket. He moved her closer him, if possible. They both smiled before he leaned in and kissing her. It was quick and sweet this time. They looked into each others eyes for about 5 minutes just standing there. They finally joined her friends.

Clare couldn't ask for more. A perfect family, happy friends, and someone special. She was complete.

**End of dream**

Clare woke up. She didn't want to wake up. That was such a great dream. But she knew she had to get up and get ready for school.

She went down stairs with parents in the kitchen.

"Ughhh, if my dream would become true." Clare thought aloud.

She got an apple and a drink, got her books and headed off for school.

Hopefully, today would be better.


	6. Angel and Demon

Chapter 6

As Clare was going to school she thought about her parents again and how come this was happening to her? Clare wanted to know the answer but she knew this was one question that didn't an answer.

As she walked up to school and she saw Alli talking to that new guy she was starring at yesterday._ "How can she already be talking to the new guy? How does she do?" _Clare didn't talk to Alli because she would of felt like she was interrupting the conversation. Clare walked into school when she saw, who else, Eli. He was sitting here with some other guy with a beanie. They were talking, laughing, and having a good time. Eli's smile made Clare a little happier but not enough to forget about her parents. She started to walk passed them when she was stopped right in front of them with a voice shouting her name behind her.

"Hey Clare!" It was Holly J.

"Oh, hey Holly J." Clare was just reminded about what happened with Declan last year. She made sure to be extra nice to Holly J. since Holly knew she kissed Declan's neck and didn't kill her for it.

"Hey Madame Degrassi. When are you going to write some more of your Vampire stories? I'm dying to read what happens next." Holly J.

Eli and Adam looked at the girls and Eli was looking at Clare the most. Clare didn't notice this.

Clare still couldn't believe that Holly J read Vampire FanFiction. She didn't seem like the type to read stuff like that.

"Oh umm, I have the next three chapters written out but I'm still editing them so it shouldn't take too much longer." Clare said in a sad voice. Holly J noticed this.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired." Clare lied. She couldn't tell Holly J. about her parents, it was just too personal.

"Okay, well if you need anyone to talk to about anything. You know my number." Holly J. said as she was leaving.

Clare just stood there for a few second. She felt like crying but she couldn't, not at school.

Eli stared at her. Wondering why she wasn't moving. For some reason seeing her sad made him sad. He got up and walked over to her. "Hey, Claire, you okay? Usually when people don't move a inch, something's up." Clare just turned to him with his smirk. _"It's him and he's asking me if I'm okay. Does he care about me? No, Claire don't get in over your head"_

"Uhh, yeah. I'm fine. I'll uh, see you in English. Bye Elija.. I mean Eli." She said and then she walked off into the school.

He smiled at the fact that she remembered he'd like being called Eli. Adam came up to him and nudged Eli in the arm.

"So who's that?" Adam teased.

"Clare. Clare Edwards. She's in my English class." He said.

"So, you like her?"Adam said as though he getting down to the bottom of things.

"She's cute but I don't really know her." Eli came up with an excuse to avoid his real answer. The truth was, Eli had never seen anyone like Clare. Even though he only knew her name, he felt like he knew everything about her or at least he wished he knew everything about.

"Well get to know her dude. Maybe even a little more than friends, if you know what I'm saying." Adam said while making some type of hand symbol thing that Eli didn't get at all. Eli was kinda offended about what his friend just said.

"She not even like that okay? She has a purity ring." Eli said defensively.

"How do you know, I thought you said you barely know her? Oh shit, please don't tell me you've been stalking her!" Adam said.

"No, of course I haven't been stalking her. She sits beside me in English class. I saw it when she was writing." Eli said defensively again.

"Wait, she in eleventh grade?" Adam asked since Eli was in eleventh.

"No. She's in the tenth but she got put in Advanced Eleventh Grade English. She's like wicked smart." Eli told Adam.

"She pretty, mad smart, wholesome, pretty mature, and writes Vampire fan fiction. Eli, I think Madame Degrassi is the one for you." Adam told Eli as he put his hand on Eli's shoulder.

"What? Come on dude, she would never go for a guy like me. I'm all death and shit while she's like totally pure." Eli trying to convince himself mostly instead of Adam.

"You never know. It could be like that one comic book I read. Where the angel falls in love with the demon. Stranger stuff has happened." Adam said.

The bell rang and that walked to their first class. Eli decided during his first class that he wasn't going to go to extreme measures to get this girl's attention. But if an opportunity came knocked at his door, he sure as hell wasn't going to leave it closed. Actually, he would probably race to the door like his life depended on it. Clare was not the girl to just let go of. He wanted to know her from the inside, out.


End file.
